


The Four

by NightmareRanger



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareRanger/pseuds/NightmareRanger
Summary: Just something im working on and wanted a place for people to read and/or make comments





	The Four

For as long as the world has stood so has the world tree. Or that's what the inhabitants of Terra believed. This belief, as many beliefs usually do, ultimately turned to worship. Thus the Church of the Tree was created. To honor the tree that gave life to everything, all the various towns, settlements, and villages traveled there once a decade to worship and give offerings.No matter the internal strife of society, the one constant eternal truth known to all is that the World Tree is more sacred than all other life combined. It is said that the roots of the tree, some bigger than entire towns stretch the entire length of the world and intertwine on the other side. Our story begins in one of these colossal roots. The root long since dead was hollowed out and used as a holding area for children deemed not old enough for the various methods used for worship. As each town celebrates a different way as one might imagine the worship ranges from basic sacrificial offerings to blood sports or consummation of life.

Morgan was the first to arrive. Coming from the deserts to the south his family had left early so as not to be late to the Mecca. Morgan like the others was seven and this would be his first visit to the tree. He wore a large robe that wound around his body, specially designed by his village it kept him cool in the hot sun but trapped in heat it wouldnt leave him in dire straights during the frigid nights. This being his first trip he would be confined to the children's area for the majority of the trip. As soon as entered he took stock in his surroundings. Not many kids were here but the area was enormous and he quickly backed into the a shadow keen to explore his surroundings in peace. The next two arrived together their families meeting on the road and grouping for protection from the elements. Vivian was a slender girl from a fishing village, with long dark hair and soft kind eyes, she was leading a extremely large child whose eyes darted back and forth in fear. The boy, Max, was from a mining colony that routinely traded with the kingdom, He was tall for his age, nearly a foot bigger than all around him. Despite this he didn't talk much and had a meek and timid disposition.


End file.
